TVTropes - Story Arc Forum Fight
Story Arc Forum Fight is a series of Play-by-Post Games on the Geometry Dash wiki forums. It takes place across Universe-666, where a group of heroes defend the universe from evil. Pretty standard until you throw in the insanely powerful villains that the heroes have to face, at which point it becomes... more standard than before. The game was first created by Scientedfic, who was the very first fighter in Story Arc Forum Fight. The game was first created after an incident in Round 17(?) of Random Forum Fight, which this game based off of. More players have joined in the game, and greatly expanded the story. As such, many, many characters have been introduced from other video games, series', or even other roleplays. The Series itself is currently at Chapter 11, and is currently in the phase where Multiversal Destruction via [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DoomsdayDevice a giant bloody machine] is the main threat. 'The Tropes' *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AGodAmI A God Am I:] Alpha, Incareon, Necrozma, Erebus, The Phantom Dragon, Malacoda, THORIUM... all believe that they are gods of some sort - In the case of THORIUM, it believes itself to be a creator, which are Gods above Gods. ** Averted in the case of TimewornKaiju and Sweg Dragon, who, canonically, are actually creators, and not pretending to be so. ** Averted also with Ares, who IS a god. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AllAccordingToPlan All According to Plan:]' '''Alpha's betrayal was "all part of the plan". ** '''Alpha654:' Actually, you're forgetting something. ** 404 found: What do you mean? ** Alpha654 tears open a dark void between him and the heroes. ** 404 found: Wha... What are you doing!? ** Alpha654: All part of the plan. I've been setting this whole thing up so that I could destroy you right now. * [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AnimatedActors Animated Actors:] Implied with the existence of the Director. * Arc Villain: **Alpha is the Arc Villain of Chapter 6 and Chapter 7. **TimewornKaiju is this for the Cataclysm Machine plotline. **Injustice Superman for Chapter 9, which focused on the Injustice plotline. * Badass Normal: Sara. She's just a human in a suit of armor that boosts her capacities, and is still able to take on a whole team of super-powered heroes with just the help of one other villain. **Then later takes on the entire freaking team by herself. * Big Bad Ensemble: TimewornKaiju and Ares for the Cataclysm Machine plotline. The former is the one behind the creation and activation of the titular superweapon, and while the latter has less influence on the plot (at first), he is using the machine to become more powerful. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BreakingTheFourthWall Breaking the Fourth Wall:] **TimewornKaiju tends to do this a lot. **Chrono does so by mentioning that they are reading a book, known as "Story Arc Forum Fight's Storyline", which shows what happened so far in Story Arc Forum Fight. ***On the same topic of Oinite's character.. ****Oinite calls the team of players in Story Arc Forum Fight, "The Story Arc". ****This dialogue: *****'Oinite:' One thing for sure, he's recruiting all of the villains we encountered. *****'Beta, Scientedfic:' How do you know? *****'Oinite:' Uhm... I, uhh.. Break the.. Fourth Wall alot? **When MM joined SAFF, after Beta tells him about the "Story Arc", MM breaks the fourth wall by "looking at the camera". **It's implied that Scientedfic is aware of the fourth wall, but chooses not to interact with it. **Sparky is able to break the fourth wall to transfer knowledge among other things between knowledge. And of course, just plain old breaking it. There are still more fourth wall abilities. **It is likely that the properties of MLG Formula allow characters to break the 4th wall. **Okay, okay, we get it. Everyone must have at least broken the fourth wall once. *'Cerebus Syndrome:' Story Arc started with the heroes fighting a bunch of idiots. And then recurring villains appeared. And then it got even more serious than before when the plot became more consistent, upon Alpha's betrayal. Eventually, it culminates with the heroes rushing to the Cataclysm Machine in order to stop it from destroying the Multiverse. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CharacterAlignment Character Alignment:] **For the Cataclysm Machine Arc, it began with heroes fighting personified memes. On Radia, they had to fend off an onslaught from 4 of the Elemental Lords, and Atlantis. **The Creators (and Anti-Creators, although mostly limited to "Chaotic Evil") all have different alignments. For instance, Denizen is a True Neutral, Elodian is a Lawful Good, and Brine is a Chaotic Evil. ***However, it's not just the creators. **'Lawful Good: '''Scientedfic and Sparky. Though they tend to switch between this and Neutral Good, and Sparky follows 404's orders, who is probably less inclined towards this than Sparky is. ***Scientedfic seems to be more settled at Lawful Good now. ***Sparky's actually heading the other way as time passes. **[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ChaoticEvil '''Chaotic Evil:'] ***Anti-Creators, Brine, and Yharim. Must I explain? *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ChromosomeCasting Chromosome Casting:] At the very least, in terms of the players. Characters within the game vary in gender. ** As of Chapter 10-2, The Smurfette Principle applies instead. *'Deader Than Dead:' Scientedfic. He was killed off by In-Superman, and Scientedfic himself confirmed that his character will not be resurrected. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DoomsdayDevice Doomsday Device:]' ' **'The Community.' Launches every single attack ever used. Yes, even the Universal Annihilation ones. **'The Cataclysm Machine.' Can destroy the entire multiverse. *'Flaw Exploitation:' Scientedfic employs this often to defeat his enemies, assuming he knows what the weakness is. *'Insistent Terminology:' Subverted, played with, averted, played straight, and zig-zagged all at the same time.The player controlling Sparky is called Type: Sparky on Wikia, although they go by "Sparky" in SAFF and it's what everyone calls them. This can also lead to hilarious situations when somebody makes a typo or other things. **Examples: Sparkly, Spacky, Spaky, T:S etc **Also, Scientedfic and Sci are different people. Though now that Scientedfic is dead... **Arrgon instead of Aggron **Oinite and Oderfla are two separate entities in SAFF, and Oiniteoderfla12 is not in the story at all. ***''"From now on, I will be calling myself 'Oinite' instead of 'Oiniteoderfla12'."'' **''"It's the Cataclysm Machine, not Cataclysm'ic' Machine!"'' ***"Must it really matter? It's the same thing, because the Cataclysm Machine is '''Cataclysmic'!" -Oiniteoderfla12 *'Kill 'em All: Amazo destroys everything in a given planet and then leaves it to die. It becomes a mark for "Planet Destroyed Count". The more he kills, the stronger he gets. **Jonas Kim: when he was 7, he was possessed by Mordred and killed his parents, and then killed all his friends. He never realized that he did it until Mordred taunted him about it. **This is what Alfred wants to do to the heroes - kill them all. His other goal is to destroy the entire multiverse himself. **SCP-682 is the embodiment of this trope. **The Incareon, being corrupt power, wants to destroy the entire multiverse as well, therefore making it an example. *Knight of Cerebus:' Amazo. Every time it appears, the heroes have an incredibly hard time against it, and must Hold the Line until its master recalls it, or find a way to defeat it somehow. In fact, it's capable of Curb-Stomping even the Guardians of Chaloid by itself. *'Loads and Loads of Characters:' There are '66' Anti-Creators, and there are ''21 Creators. Just both of them qualify the series for this trope already, but then there are even more characters who are already introduced. *'Massive Multiplayer Crossover:' This roleplay has characters from lots of other franchises, alongside the original characters, and OCs based on those franchises. Heck, it even features characters from other roleplays! *'Mechanical Abomination:' The Cataclysm Machine. This divine superweapon is a Jupiter-sized mechanical sphere whose purpose is to destroy the entire multiverse. It is bigger on the inside, and it is capable of using superpowers, despite being a machine. Its mere presence distorts space-time around it, preventing anything from using FTL travel to get near it without shattering into pieces. The true nature of its A.I., THORIUM, is vastly different from the nature of a normal artificial intelligence''.'' *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MindScrew Mind Screw: '] The entire series. Just try to read Chapter 5 without getting lost. ''I dare you. **This particular series of posts: *** "SAFF Sparky looks at IRL Scientedfic angrily, then begins talking to IRL Scientedfic. *** '''Sparky: Congratulations. You just broke the storyline. We were meant to search for the Disruptor, but now you've sent it wherever, then we were meant to go to this moon and finally leave Viridis for real, but now you broke all our spacecrafts and just made it so that three stories must be considered at once. *** Can you please think of these things first? *** Ted: Hm... welp. I mean, it's not my fault y'all decided to break those spacecrafts. And I just simply delayed the Disruptor thing. It's still somewhere. Once this thing is destroyed, you can go back to finding the Disruptor. Which should be much easier now that Jonas is here." ** The sudden introduction of new villains, which introduces a new sub-plot can really ''mess up'' the entire story. ** And let's not forget about Chaloid. Just a simple fact about the planet having both a Fire Side and an Ice Side made everything much more confusing. And then there's the aforementioned sudden introduction of new villains. *'Mr. Exposition:' Snuffles, at least at the beginning of the Cataclysm Machine plotline. He's excellent at researching about the Cataclysm Machine, and each time he explains about it, expect a lot of dialogue and information coming from him. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MultiversalConqueror Multiversal Conqueror:] Brine and most of the Anti-creators belong to the Destructor type, whilst the delusional robot G-1000 belongs to the Ruler type. G-1000 can't conquer the multiverse, he's just a robot, so in his case, it's downplayed. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MyGodWhatHaveIDone My God, What Have I Done?:] Oinite destroying a universe, and feeling guilty about it: **'Beta:' Considering that Hellven has been destroyed, not anymore. Anyways, I heard what happened. This universe has been destroyed. And Oinite did it? **'Oinite:' sigh Yes. I did do it. I'm really sorry. I tried to kill Alpha once and for all, but.. I failed. As always. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NoFourthWall No Fourth Wall:] Sparky in SAFF is not, in fact, a character controlled by a user, but rather is the same as Sparky IRL, just with an appropriate form for this game. Yes, this goes as far as making nods to things that happen in other Discord servers in SAFF for example. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/OmnicidalManiac Omnicidal Maniac:] Tonnes and tonnes of these fellers, most of whom are Anti-creators. Notable examples include SCP-682, BLASTER and Brine. *'One-Hit-Point Wonder:' **Downplayed with Scientedfic. He DOES have 1 HP, but the fact that he has ridiculous buffs to his defense, regeneration, and hit conversions means that he's essentially invulnerable. **Downplayed with Sparky, and an inversion of Scientedfic. He has 452 HP and no natural defense/regeneration (the least of any SAFF entity), so he relies on tactics to survive. *'Ordinary High-School Student:' Jonas Kim, who was once an normal teenager, until he pulled up the legendary Excalibur, which was described by a bunch of astronauts as the most powerful weapon in Story Arc. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/PlayingWithFire Playing With Fire:] **TimewornKaiju. **Sparky after reacting to being exposed to flamethrowers for a long while and sustained damage as G-BINARY's hostage. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/PsychicLink Psychic Link:] Taken Up To Eleven with (surprise surprise) Sparky and Fillygroove to the point where it might as well not even be this anymore. Literally. They require each other to exist and to live themselves. **This gets quantum-level at times. Sparky has fun trolling the others with all the paradoxes that can happen because of this. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/PsychicPowers Psychic Powers:] Digging around in places that you can't and shouldn't dig around in reveals that Fillygroove actually has these and will be able to (SAFF-time eventually) use them, and that the bond with Sparky was initially meant to give him some. That last one didn't happen. *'Random Events Plot:' The first chapter of Story Arc is basically this, the latter chapters, not so much. *'Recurring Boss:' **Sara appears at the final fight on each Stepping Stone Planet to aid the Guardian. Ares also appears to come and go every once in a while. **Amazo, one of the Anti-Creators, is starting to become this as well. A near-unstoppable android who wreaks havoc every time he appears, before finally being stopped by a powerful force. However, as an Anti-Creator, he'll eventually come back by being revived/reconstructed by another Anti-Creator. So far, he has appeared on Chaloid and Viridis. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SatanicArchetype Satanic Archetype:] Multiple: **First off, there is Satan himself, implied to be the same Satan from Cuphead. **Next on the list, there is Alpha, a traitorous animation. **There's Fantasy, an illusion that desperately wants to be real. **The entire list of Anti-Creators counts for this trope. **And finally, there is TimewornKaiju, the rebellious creator. This guy is the closest there is to a Satan in the series. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/StandardSciFiFleet Standard Sci-Fi Fleet:] The Imperial Fleet appears under the control of 404. **[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AwesomeButImpractical Awesome, but Impractical:] The Super Star Destroyers of the Imperial Fleet are not much use other than in large space battles. *'Take That!:' When the Internet Hate Machine tried to summon Ugandan Knuckles and Harambe to fight the heroes (yes, really), it immediately got scolded by its master, G-BINARY, who told it that those memes are useless. *'Technical Pacifist': **Downplayed with Scientedfic. He has to fight, but he'll prefer not to kill, instead leaving the end to conclusion. Also with Jonas Kim. **'Alfredo (IN-01N173): 'Where there is no mercy, let there be no killing. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheAlcatraz The Alcatraz:]' '''Furnace/Carcerem, ''full stop. It contains anomalous objects and lifeforms, some of the malevolent entities who are capable of rebelling against the Creators on their own, and even THE CREATORS OF THE MULTIVERSE THEMSELVES. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ThereIsNoKillLikeOverkill There Is No Kill Like Overkill:] **Sparky has a laser gun with functions that range from plain ol' harmful lasers to ones that knock things into next week to ones that instantly kill whatever they hit. **Injustice-Sparky has a drone-spawning laser cannon that's three times his size. **Every single Superweapon in the Imperial Fleet. **The preferred tactic of 404 found, Sparky, and TimewornKaiju. **Scientedfic's (Jonas') weapon, the Excalibur, can turn into ANY weapon. Enough said. **Order 7 is MECHA-5's all out attack which involves training all some 200 different weapons - including an overpowered bazooka-canon cross Operation Doomsday - on the same target and blasting at the same time. This attack one shot KOed the Chaloid enemy Chaotis, who was already about to die anyways. * The Last Thing You Ever See: ** Finite comments darkly that 'his face will be the last thingSara' will ever see after she escaped, leaving Carmen in pieces. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheOldGods The Old Gods:] The Creators. The entire lot of them are above the God-like entities of each universe. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheFourthWallWillNotProtectYou The Fourth Wall Will Not Protect You:] **Timeworn gets the idea to recruit all the old villains round by round, and even acknowledges which round they were in, and manages to kill off himself and Sweg for a line by bringing up that chickens are their descendants when the Fried Barrier is summoned. **In usual Sparky fashion, this trope is everything'd all at once -- Sparky can do literally anything through the simple act of using Google Search. Using this to counter 404 found at every turn is the most prominent example, with Sparky even turning to look at the person typing up 404's dialogue. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheQuietOne The Quiet One:] Ever since Oinite has been revived again, after Oderfla got revived, he didn't really have that much dialogue anymore. Why? **You could also say the same thing for Oinite and Beta after Chrono lead the Heroes to Hansha. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TopGod Top God:] Denizen, to The Creators. The Anti-Creators aren't having it. **If you believe the theory that SAFF is just a giant show, then the Director basically becomes this to everyone. ***If you subscribe to the theory that SAFF is just a forum game, then the users are the top gods instead, above the Director, unless Scientedfic is the Director. ****Scientedfic refuses to comment on this. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/WakeUpCallBoss Wake-Up Call Boss:] Atlantis, the Guardian of Radia. **G-BINARY, the Guardian of Hansha, was a Flunky Boss who relied on minions and Sara, however, he is capable of fighting by himself as well, but he's not as powerful as Atlantis. **Chaotis, the Guardian of Chaloid, barely did anything ever since Elodian reminded him who he was, and even after being forced to fight by TimewornKaiju, the spotlight was stolen by the Cat Council and Sara, as everyone focused on their attacks, while Chaotis just stood there and did nothing. **Siege Plantera, the Guardian of Viridis, suffered from a short fight once Elodian decided to handle things by himself. **Atlantis, on the other hand, managed to prove itself to be a formidable foe. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/WallOfText Wall of Text:] TimewornKaiju's posts are usually this. ---- * Alpha Oh. How did you get here? * Whatever. Here's the Navigation Box for you. * Hey! Be more nice to them. Category:Story Arc Forum Fight